


The Younger Francos

by alech



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Come Shot, Creampie, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alech/pseuds/alech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was hungry. He was so so very hungry. He had been watching his prey for years now, witnessing the young feast turn into supple dinner. He had waited years for the right time to strike and had even conditioned his meat to allow him to test it. When they were younger, every night, sneaking in and slowly getting his prey’s sleeping body to rest through the most aggressive proddings.</p><p>Finally he had a chance to strike, his little Davey had decided to visit their old home again for reminiscence factor. Dave had invited James along knowing that he was the one who had decided to buy and own the place after their parents moved away. James had made sure to keep everything the exact same since the day Dave moved out to go to college.</p><p>Now James sat next to his brother on a first class flight on their way to Palo Alto, California. Tom had oddly enough decided to sit this one out when they invited him along, which James might have something to do with.</p><p>Tonight when they got to the home he first started hungering for Dave he was going to eat and he was going to eat well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Younger Francos

James tiptoed into the room pushing the door open gently before shutting it behind him and locking it. He waited a beat before continuing onwards deeper into the room. He flicked his gaze across the room, spying the pictures and awards that reminded him of the past. Dave’s participation trophies his academic awards, his bikini posters. He felt the carpet under his toes, the soft follicles reminded him of days when this house was just a house on the end of the street, filled with your average family.

James eventually reached the end of the bed in his silent creeping and he slowly brought his eyes down to it. He spied his little brother stretched out across the sheets, stomach down and mouth agape as drool dribbled down it. He had one knee pulled up and the other straight out as his arms wrapped around a pillow. The sheets had become more of a long strip that he had managed to wrap around him in a way that had James staggering with how much it reminded him of younger Dave.

Then he really started to look, he notice the toned muscle and the outline of abs. The happy trail descending his stomach and down his boxers. He looked at his large feet and up his long hairy legs all the way up to where his underwear had ridden up to reveal his soft ass. His Davey had grown up.

James had to readjust himself in his briefs many times before deciding to just strip the underwear and crawling onto the plush bed. He felt the bed sink as he climbed on top of his brother and position himself at his waist. He slowly let his hands slide from their position to grab onto Dave’s spread thighs. He lightly massaged the hairy quads before getting enough courage to place his hands on Davey’s supple cheeks.

James bit his lip as he spread his hands out across the jiggling globes. He chanced a glance up at his little bro before returning his attention to his brothers pliant ass. He hooked a couple fingers on the loose boxers and tugged the covering fabric down to reveal the rest of his beautiful butt.

James wanted to cry, this was magnificent! He leaned down to nose at the crack before smushing the cheeks against his face. He realized he had begun rutting against the bed sheets between his brothers legs and had to still himself. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep stilling his body before letting out a deep breath. He had a lot more to do.

James spread the cheeks and gazed wistfully at the long runway of pale skin that began pinkening into the puckered hole. He imagined it must be clenched because of the cool night air. He lightly thumbed at the soft entrance and felt the skin under his finger. He gently pushed at the tight ring and barely breached before pulling his thumb back. James licked his lips in appreciation and muttered thanks before lowering his mouth down towards the pink hole. He peppered soft kisses on the virginal entrance before eventually parting his lips and licking at the flesh. James couldn’t help but moan at the euphoric taste and feel. The taste of Davey. Sweat and a sweet yet bitterness akin to cinnamon. He had never tasted a hole as sweet as his brothers.

James continued lapping at the tight entrance in an attempt to loosen it before lightly pushing his tongue inside. He felt the tight walls part for his wet invader yet clench around him when the wiggling started. He licked the inner walls of his brother like the inside of a cone savoring the sweet taste of Dave. 

Soon his fascination overcame him and a finger found it’s way to Dave’s wet hole. It  
began lightly pushing at his tight ring before eventually slipping past the resistance and instead into soft heat. He felt the inside of his brother as they worked and flexed around his finger. He could barely keep himself from cumming at that moment. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the promise of something better. 

James once again looked up to Dave to make sure he was still soundly asleep before he took another finger and pushed past the tight rim of Dave’s asshole. His fingers began a light motion inside of his little brother before transitioning into a scissoring motion. The tight hole slowly loosened to the point where James could slip in another finger easily, that’s when James knew he was ready.

James licked at Davey’s fluttering hole before pulling back and crawling forward again. He went all the way till he was lined up with his brother waist to waist, or cock to ass. He laid on top of his brother like a blanket his body covering his brother smaller one in a warm embrace. He gazed at his younger brother’s sleeping face. So innocent and calm, the lips parted to let drool drip down onto his pillow.

James stared at his brother’s face as he slipped a hand downwards and helped his aching cock line up with Dave’s hole. He pressed the tip against the warm, wet pucker and let pre-cum lube up the virginal entrance. James couldn’t believe this was happening, he was about to fuck his hot younger brother and he wasn’t even conscious to feel it...yet.

James could no longer take the press of heat against his cockhead and began pushing at the tight ring. It was not giving. He frowned in frustration, he thought he had loosened Davey enough for a cock. Maybe not one as big as his but enough the his head should at least open Dave. He watched Dave’s face closely as he began forcing his head into him. Dave’s previously calm face had developed worry. The mouth had closed in pain possibly and lines had begun creasing on his forehead. James worried he wouldn’t be able to push past the rim without more preparation.

Then he felt it, his cockhead slipped in, past the tight ring and into the his heat. 

“AAHHHH!”

That was Dave. When James finally entered him Dave’s eyes flew open in surprise and he was shouting in pain. James quickly shot his arms out, grabbing Dave’s wrist to restrain him as he continued pushing deeper inside. 

“James, what are you doing. Stop!”

James wouldn’t stop though, he shooshed Dave’s quiet cries and stared lovingly at his struggling younger brother. Dave had begun groaning in discomfort at the feeling of James large dick spearing into him. James continued his slow descent into Dave until feeling his hips against Dave’s large ass. He had hilted himself fully inside his younger brother and could feel the muscles working around his cock to try pushing him out. They felt good.

“Don’t worry Davey, you’ll feel good too.”

James slowly pulled out till just the head connected the two brothers before plunging back into Dave’s tense hole. His hips smacked against Dave in a loud smack and twin groans from both brothers. James began pounding away at Dave’s ass, taking his virginity in wet loud smacks.

“Please, stop no! Oh god it’s so big you’re going to tear me apart!”

Dave’s words of protest only drove him on more, fueling his drive for power as he fucked deep into Dave’s hole.

Dave struggled against James hoping to knock him off, Dave was strong but James was stronger, pinning down his arms and using superior weight to keep his body down. Dave even tried bucking James off but that only encouraged James.

“Oh! I knew you would like it! How’s it feel having your big brother inside you Davey?”

With that James transferred both of Dave’s wrist to his right hand and dragged the other one under Dave. 

“What’s this?”

James couldn’t believe it. Dave was hard. His little Davey was practically leaking pre-cum as he was raped by his brother. He ghosted a hand over the dick and felt Dave buck back into him and away from his hand.

“Come on lil bro if you like it you could have just told me.”

Dave could only clench his eyes in denial. This was not happening, he was not getting filled, no raped, by with his older brother’s large cock and getting off to it.

Dave was a second away from screaming when he felt the pressure leave his ass for a moment and the hands disappear. He waited a second, his brain running a mile a minute before calming just enough to open his eyes. Suddenly the hands were back on him and flipping him around. He was on his back and his legs were getting lifted as he felt James return between his legs. The man positioned himself up against Dave’s hole and pressed lightly against it.

“No stop, don’t i-,”

James was already sinking his cock into him again filling his hole with his fat dick. He pushed deeper inside slowly, taking time to savour every moment before he was buried in his little brothers ass. He gazed down to watch as Dave’s prick bobbed in the air, hard and slick with pre-cum and sweat. Dave’s hand had gone to James waist trying to push him out with the little strength he had left. When James hand wrapped around his cock Dave’s hands shot to his brother's though. Trying to tug James off of his cock.

“What’s wrong bro? You don’t have to hate it.”

“No, don’t make me do this! Please James!”

James had begun moving again causing Dave to flick his head back in unwanted pleasure and his hands to go back to James hips. Dave’s hands tried pushing back James while also trying to keep his hands off his cock. Neither attempt was working.

James began jerking off Dave soon after, wanting to have the two cum together. It would be the ultimate experience. When James returned his gaze to Dave’s face he noticed tears in Dave’s eyes as he whispered for James to not do it. 

“Don’t make me do it James, please!’

“I just want you to feel good too.”

With that Dave moaned in abandon, his cock shooting jizz over his abs, chest and even a little on his chin. James felt the clenching feeling as Dave released and felt his own orgasm soon rip through him. 

“Oh yes Davey, milk me!”

Dave’s convulsing walls massaged James cock as he pumped Dave full of his cum. 

James sighed content, he felt his cock soften and slip from Dave’s ruined hole. He looked down at his little brother and wiped the tears from his face. He kissed his forehead lightly before untangling himself from Dave and grabbing his briefs.

“Goodnight Davey.”

James then exited the room as quietly as he came in.

Dave stared at the wall in silence for a while unable to even move. Not to clean the sweat and cum from between his thighs. Instead letting the fluids cool against his skin. He eventually grabbed the sheets that had fallen to the floor during the assault and wrapped them tightly around him. 

“Goodnight James.”

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on a whole series called 'Celebrity Wincest'. Involving the hottest celebrity siblings banging and even having a group of these sibling fuckers gathering for "meetings"


End file.
